PATS Comic Co.
PATS Comic Co. was a comic series created by Autodude12. The series was co-created by Philipnova798, Skorpyo, and The Biokid as co-authors. About PATS did not follow a particular plot, aside from the initial introduction of many characters. There were plans to produce a saga in which one of the character died, and he faught his brother over the loss. It never panned out, due to the topic's eventual closing. Overview of Comics Non-Viewable Comics The first comic shows Autodude talking about the series and introducing the co-authors and his characters. https://archive.is/20131014202812/www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Philipnova798/philipnova798/pats_1.png A few days later, the Biokid is seen with a new mask when Dakonzar comes up. Biokid asks how he got in, and Dakonzar replies that Autodude let him in and hired six other workers. The others, including Dino Girl, Mr. Noob, and Dawn, appear. The Biokid immediately dislikes Swearing Steve, after Steve swears. Then, Autodude yells to Biokid to take off his mask and join him to save Jany. http://www.majhost.com/gallery/philipnova/Philipnova798/pats_2.png Viewable Comics The first visible comic begins with the Biokid changing his sprite form. Autodude comes into the room, followed by Joeder. Joeder yells "Cookie Dough" at the two, sending them into the ceiling. The Biokid's previous forum walks in, declaring his life a lie. The scene then moves to the Biokid in a room with Dawn, switching between his two sprite forms. Next, when the Biokid is walking through the house, Autodude, Gatling Gun Henry, and Teridax all set off their weapons, which come in the Biokid's direction. Elswehere, Dakonzar steals the comics' Randomness Containment Generator, a device that contained the random for the comics. A series of random events begin to occur, which the Biokid believes will continue until the studio is destroyed. Later, after the Biokid was gone working on his comic, he returns in another new sprite form, and is shot at for being an intruder. The scene moves off of the Biokid, only for the other characters to hear a screaming noise from him. Meanwhile, Phil (seen in his original Razor form) answers the phone and talks to his stagehand Stanley. Stanley wants Phil to take some more of his character to Autodude's house. Phil relunctantly accepts after being threatened with his DVD collection getting burned if he didn't. Autodude and The Biokid end up meeting a few of them, including Fatman. Autodude shows them their rooms. Reception PATS Comic Co. was not a particularly well-received series, though advice was given on how to improve the series. Some advice given includes using more GIMP work and taking out characters. Also, there were comments that many of the comics were rushed, which was attributed to the co-authors having too much other work to do to focus on PATS. However, despite the negative reactions, there was also positive feedback, coming from Vahi786, Chan'e, and others. Possible Remake Phil has been talking with Autodude about remaking PATS, possibly under a different name and with different authors. Autodude has stated that he might want to make the comics again, and Phil is considering Janaro, Makito, Chan'e, and Zakitano as authors. It is also possible that Skorpyo and The Biokid were returning. There is currently no set release date (if it will be released). It is likely that Phil will open and maintain a new topic when it happens. Category:Comics Category:Abandoned Series